In The Music
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Sonny and Chad are friends when they play music, but enemies because of their shows. Will they be able to hold the act? Or will they just give up and decide to not be friends? Or do they realize, they have...dare i say it... feelings?
1. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's Note: ****Okay I had a really good idea for songfics…in a way they will all be connected. But this is my first one, it's not really related to the song at all. I just loved the idea of Sonny singing, and Chad playing guitar. Hope you like it!**

_Do you believe in magic?_

Sonny's Point of View

"Mmm-mmm-m-m-mmm," I hummed my favorite tune as I skipped off the rehearsal studio to my dressing room. Tawni said she was going to go shopping and that was totally okay with me because I was so happy, and I felt like working on my singing today… I'm pretty sure I nailed the rehearsal. I just really hope I don't mess up at the show, but I feel pretty confident! Nothing can ruin my vibe right now.

I walked to my dressing room and I hope no one can hear me when I start singing or anything because I don't want anyone to find out my secret. And I'm pretty sure no one will need to bug me right now. Nico and Grady were going to play their video games. Zora was…doing whatever it is that she does in the vents. And Chad was….well he was probably being Chad…looking in the mirror. I heard this awesome song yesterday and I researched it, listened to it a million times, and now I love it! It's called Do You Believe In Magic? And it fits my mood right now perfectly!! I left the door unlocked when I got in my dressing room, like I said, no one will bug me right now. I turned on the CD that I uploaded last night.

Chad Point of View

I left the cafeteria with my stupid snobby cast mates who were all being extremely boastful about how great our show is. They are extremely dumb but I don't feel like ever letting my guard down. And yea, I get that our show is brilliant…but to talk about it ALL the time. I mean seriously?!

Wait what's that noise? I can't tell cause of my idiot 'friends'. "Shh!" I stopped abruptly in my tracks and of course since I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, they stopped and shut up. "Do you hear that?" It sounded like a voice, but I wasn't really sure.

"Hear what?" Ferguson asked. Did he ask that? I'm not really paying attention… They all obviously didn't hear it so they just walked by me and went back to walking towards our lounge. But what was that noise?! I started following it, and I relized I was walking toward the So Random dressing rooms. Well obviously it's a girl singing… I walked up to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room door and pressed my ear to the door to hear the words clearly.

"_Do you believe in magic  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her  
Whenever it starts  
Then it's magic  
If the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy  
Like an old time movie" _

I really hoped it was Sonny. NO! Not why you think. It's just the idea of complimenting Tawni really scares me. I heard the poppy song's CD play, and scoffed. A CD?! With this song she needs the actual guitar. DUH!! No music is good through a CD…you need the real thing.

I don't know why, but I started heading to my dressing room for some reason. As I was walking, I thought about why Sonny didn't want people to know that she could sing. Maybe it's the same reason I don't want anyone knowing I could play guitar. GUITAR!!! That's why I was now in my dressing room. I grabbed the case and headed back to Sonny's dressing room. I'll keep her secret of singing, if she keeps my secret of playing guitar. That way it's even and we have nothing against each other. I dodged people in the hallways so no one would see me carrying a guitar case.

Sonny's Point of View

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

I was interrupted by my door bursting wide open. Chad walked in quickly. Oh no! He knew I could sing I didn't want anyone to know that, and especially him!

"You're doing it all wrong!" he told me walking in. He sat down on my couch. What?! What was I doing wrong? And what was he doing here? "Why on earth would you just play some crappy CD to sing it to?! You need the actual guitar!" he told me, complaining.

"Chad what are you doing here?! And I don't know how to play guitar! And I appreciate it if you would just—Is that a guitar case in your hand?" I said completely losing my train of thoughts when I saw the big black shaped case in his hand.

"Okay, okay! I'll make you a deal," he began. A deal with the devil, yea _that's_ safe. "I won't tell anyone you can sing, as long as you don't tell anyone I can play guitar, deal?"

"You can play guitar?" I scoffed. "Wouldn't you just want to brag about how 'CDC can do anything'?" I said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you tell people you can sing?" He asked scoffing too.

"Because, I just don't want to," I crossed my arms at him.

"I don't tell people, because I like keeping one thing to myself. Is that why you don't tell anyone?"

I nodded. He was right, but I always expected Chad to be self absorbed and tell the world about all the amazing talents Chad Dylan Cooper can do.

"So why are you here again?" I asked him with a glare, and more importantly why is he sitting on my couch?

"I already told you…you're doing it all wrong. You need a guitar part, and CDC is here for ya," If he wasn't doing something already, I'm pretty sure he would've popped his collar. He opened up the case, and revealed a dark rosewood color. It was unique because it wasn't light colored wood.

"Wow," I was impressed "That's a nice guitar."

"Thanks, I've had it since I was 13." He strummed it for a few seconds. It was perfectly tuned of course. Even I could tell that.

He started playing Do You Believe In Magic and looked up at me smiling. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

He started from the beginning as I began singing.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts  
And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie  
I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll  
If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind  
If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night  
We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah  
Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic  
Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

When he finished the last chord, he looked up at me and smiled. I returned it of course. That was really fun… it would be fun to do it again. Wait what am I thinking?! This is STILL Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about…even if he does seem sweeter with a guitar in his hands.

"We should do this more often." Suddenly it felt like we didn't really hate each other.

"Umm," What exactly do I say? "Yea…we should… in secret of course." I quickly added.

"Right! Right! Yea…we don't want people to think we're friends…or something…right?" he seemed just as confused as me.

"Okay um…" I thought for a second. "How about we are friends through the music stuff, and complete enemies in acting. So we're still frenemies… and whenever we want to play or sing, we'll just text each other? Is that fine?" I asked. It seemed like a good deal to me…

"Yea…that sounds just about right Munroe, I'll see ya later Random" he was back to his usual self now. Seems like once the guitar is gone, so is sweet Chad.

I just nodded at him, and he left my room. Huh… Who would've thought of Chad playing guitar? I smiled at it…

"Sonny! Second rehearsal is in five minutes!" Tawni came through the door. She must've noticed my facial expression or something cause then she asked me if I was okay.

"Yea…" I said nodding slowly with a small smile. "I'm great. Come on let's go."


	2. Crazier

**Author's Note: ****Okay, one thing. I am a major Taylor Swift fan so don't be surprised if I use like her entire album. Haha. I don't own Crazier, or SWAC. **

**To be clear:**

**Singing and thoughts = **_Italics but you'll be able to tell when they are singing and when there's thinking._

**Chad = **_**Chad**_

**Sonny= **_Sonny_

**And plain bold will always always be authors note unless I say.**

_Crazier_

Sonny's Point of View

"Chad," I scoffed at him as me and my cast walked by him, both on our way to the cafeteria.

"Sonny," he scoffed back. He stopped walking, and so I did too. He obviously wanted to start a fight. "Do you mind getting out of my face? CDC can't deal with looking at this…" He looked at us up and down. "It might make me go blind."

"Well then Chad, I think in that case we would love to stay and make you go blind, that way when your hair looks like…" I crossed my arms. "CRAP! You'll never be able to fix it. Or look in the mirror for that matter."

"I don't need to look in the mirror, because there is no way that Chad Dylan Cooper's hair can ever be messed up. And if it was, Chad Dylan Cooper would still look good, cause that's just the beauty of me."

I snapped, I couldn't really think of a comeback, and I couldn't stand his words. "Chad Dylan Cooper this, Chad Dylan Cooper that! You better be careful, you're wearing your own name out. Let me think why you say your name so much," I paused for a second to pretend I was actually thinking about it. "Oh! I know, maybe because no one else would ever want to say your name. Or…maybe they don't know your name!!"

He let out a breath in shock. Hah! Serves him right.

"You know what Munroe, I'm not even going to waste my time on that…and I'm definitely not going to waste my time on YOU!" he spat.

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

"GOOD!" Wow I said that really loud.

"GOOD!"

We both turned our back and started walking the opposite direction.

"But Sonny, we were walking the other way…" Grady began.

"I don't care!!" I screamed. "I mean sorry guys! It's just that Chad…is…so…CHAD!" I let out a long breath of anger.

They looked at me crazy. "Whatever, let's just go to the prop house…" I sighed.

"Uh, were not gonna do that Sonny," Nico said.

"Yea, we need our food…" Grady began.

"Oh!! Yea of course you guys can! Sorry! I forgot you guys aren't the ones who are in a fight with Chad. Are you going too Tawni? Zora?" I was calm, but I think they were all still shaken from my behavior.

They both looked at me and nodded. "Okay well, I'm gonna head back," When I got to the prop house to sit down I let out a long sigh and looked at my phone.

_**ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**_

_**Hey Sonnay!! When are we gonna play our music? =P ~~CDC**_

I sighed; sometimes it was hard keeping up friends through music and enemies through acting. It didn't really make much sense to me.

_Well…no one is in the prop house right now, and no one is with me…plus its lunch break which is –how long is lunch break? ~~Sunshine_

I got another text within two seconds.

_**Lunch Break is one hour. On my way now. (: ~~CDC**_

Soon enough, Chad walked through the door with his guitar. "Hey," he said sweetly.

One thing I hate is that we agreed that whatever happens when we fight, we don't talk about it when we play music. So now I had to forget the idiot I yelled with only 5 minutes ago, and put on my sweet voice.

"Hey!" I replied nicely. "Okay so for today, I actually have this song I began writing, I just need a melody and some help on writing it."

He nodded understanding as he got his beautiful guitar out. "What do you have so far?"

I took a breath and began singing:

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Til you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

"I'm stuck there." I looked at his reaction carefully. He was amazed by my singing even if he heard it before. "What?" I asked with a nervous grin, though I already knew why he was staring at me.

"Uhm nothing. Well, you never cease to amaze me Monroe," he smiled at me sweetly. Awe, he looks so cute right now! Woah! Snap out of it.

He snapped out of it too, "And I have a line you could use…" He picked up his guitar with the melody I was singing and sang, "_But you came along and you changed everything_."

"Wow Chad! That's really good! I didn't know you could sing too!" I was overwhelmed.

"Not as good as you! But yea, I do have some talent. Oh and uhh… when we write these lyrics stuff, it is nothing personal right?"

"Yea! Yea of course!" I said reassuring him.

"Oh, okay good. What are you thinking about?"

"I have this one line I wrote down in case I ever wanted to use it in a song and I think it would be good here…"

"Continue…"

"Okay umm… _You lift my feet off the ground."_

"Can I do the next line?" he asked me.

"Yea! Of course! Feel free to help anytime!" He didn't need to ask that!

_"You spin me around, you make me crazier crazier." _I honestly thought he did have a talent for singing. He thinks I'm better?! He's crazy!

"_Feels like I'm falling…."_ I scrunched my eyes in confusion, thinking of another line.

"_And I'm lost in your eyes_" Chad smirked after he sang it.

"Oh yea! _That's_ not personal at all!" I laughed.

"But it sounds good doesn't it?" he smiled knowing I would give in.

"Yea yea it does," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay and then we can repeat the whole 'you make me crazier crazier' thing."

I nodded. "And then once the chorus is over we can start with…"

For the next half hour we were laughing over certain lyrics and writing them down enthusiastically. Eventually we finished and we were extremely proud.

"Wanna sing it now?" Chad asked me.

"Yea lets start"

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling 

_and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
_

Chad looked up from his guitar to smile at me beautifully. Gosh! What's with him looking so cute today?!?! I continued anyways.

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Ohhhh  
Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier_

When we finished we both had huge grins on our faces. He stood up and I ran up to hug him. I wasn't thinking straight okay?! We pulled away awkwardly.

"Um, sorry I just-"

"No it's fine! That was fun Monroe." Stop being nice and cute!!!! ARGH!

"Yea it was," I think I got lost in his eyes because I'm not sure what he said next.

"Monroe? Sonny? You there?" he asked. Then he smirked, "Hah, you got lost in my eyes."

"Shut up Chad!" _Yea great comeback Sonny._ "You better go, lunch ends in like ten minutes."

"Okay then…" he sighed and packed up his guitar. "I'll text ya later!" He used the wink and gun thing on me. I rolled my eyes. I really wish he had his guitar out all the time.

I decided I needed to tell someone about the arrangement between Chad and me. And I wanted to tell someone who wasn't on either show.

I grabbed my phone out and dialed. After a few rings I heard a voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy!" I shouted into the phone. I hadn't talked to her in forever, and apparently I had a _LOT_ to tell her.


	3. I'd Lie Part 1

**Author's Note: I haven't worked on this story in a long time. All I know is I really want to use this song, but I felt it was too soon so instead I only used part of it. Not really a music chapter. And the I'd Lie verse is basically mine because I recreated it. But still I don't own I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Next chapter won't be I'd Lie just because this is part one. Part two may come later in the story. I hope you enjoy, because honestly this isn't my best chapter. =/**

_I'd Lie (Part 1)_

Sonny's Point of View

"Okay so let me get this straight…you and Chad are friends when you play music and enemies any other time?" Lucy concluded with a question. I stared at her through the webcam. At first I called her, but I decided to get out my laptop so I could see her face as I told her the news.

"Yup. That's right." I kind of understand why she was being so skeptical about it. It is a little strange. She doesn't understand that when me and Chad are playing music…everything seems right.

"Okay wait. We are still talking about that egotistical jerk that you secretly adore right?"

"Yea—wait WHAT?! Secretly adore?!" I realized I said 'secretly adore' in my high denial voice, so I really need a comeback. I scoffed. "What are you? Shakespeare?" I usually rock at comebacks…but that didn't go so well. I calmed myself down, and reassured her, "I do not secretly adore Chad!" I whispered or shouted…or both? That _'reassuring'_ didn't go so well.

"Then why are you whispering?" she asked knowing I would give in an ounce of truth that she can magically turn into a gallon.

"Because if I don't, my voice will get high in denial," I blurted. Did I really just say that?

"AHA!" Lucy grinned with a smug look on her face. I gave her a glare and she calmed down, "Okay look we know you two like each other, what do you think the fights are for?! It's the only way for you guys to vent out your feelings when, truth is, you two totally wanna kiss each other!" she laughed to herself.

I almost laughed too. I mean Chad and I? Kissing? Yea right! I stared angrily at her once again.

She continued, "You guys are friends through music because it's the only way you can say all your lovey-dovey crap without thinking it means something, and just saying that they're _'just lyrics'_ in a song. You said you both wrote a song right?"

I quickly nodded, not sure where she was going with this…

"Sing it." She commanded.

I quickly sang the song for her and waited for her thoughts on it.

"It's all right there in the lyrics!" she exclaimed. "_'but you came along and you changed everything'" _she stated one line of the song. "He wrote that right?"

I nodded. She smirked, "I knew it!" Lucy was a great girl at giving advice…so even if her whole theory on Chad/me is totally not true…I still wanted to hear it. So I just listened eagerly.

"You came along to be on So Random, and practically changed his life!" she sounded excited about nothing.

Now was my turn to be skeptical, "We're talking about Chad Dylan Cooper! There is no way I have 'changed' his life! He still as cocky as ever!"

"Sonny just think for a minute," she said patiently as if I would find something.

I decided to actually think for a minute. Chad did have his moments, that I can't deny. And those 'moments' show even more now when he has his guitar out and is playing music. The expression when he's holding his guitar just strumming it with his fingers is so beautiful. He looks peaceful and innocent with the rosewood in his hands. And I remember all those times before. The time he danced with me at the end of prom, even thought there was no music play and I was looking just like the disaster that the prom was. My mind wandered back to when he and I are music 'friends'. Whenever he smiles during that time, he smiles sheepishly and shy; something I've never seen before in him. I know he has a soft spot towards me, but he couldn't like me. Right?

"Nope can't think of anything." _Total lie._ I shrugged the idea off.

Lucy scoffed. "Okay then," she rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta go. Webcam me more often!!"

"Why so you can give these psychological advice moments to me?" I smirked.

"DUH!" Lucy smirked too. She smiled, "Nooo. I just wanna talk to you more! I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" After that she signed off.

I realized that…I'm the one who has feelings for Chad. Lucy just switched it around. I grabbed my notebook, with a song in my head.

_I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
He loves to argue, born on the twenty-two  
His smile's beautiful, he has his ocean eyes  
And if you ask me if I like him, I'd lie  
He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

So far that was all I could think of. And I didn't really want it to go in that order, but I guess its just one of those songs that needs time to finish. I got up from my dressing room and ran into Tawni. Had she been here the whole time?!

"Hey, just got back like 1 minute ago, you were talking to Lucy bout weird advice. She really does give good advice. She convinced me that silver earrings are much better when they're tinted dark whenever you wear black. Don't you think?" she asked me.

"Pshh. Totally!" I really don't care. But Tawni is Tawni, and I'm just lucky she didn't hear anything about music.

"Hey what's the notebook for?" she asked pointing to the girly hardcover book lying on the table.

"Uhhh—nothing! Just math stuff!"

She shrugged, "Okay whatever." She turned to the mirror behind her, "Oh my god! There you are I haven't seen you for like forever!" she looked at her watch, "Or five minutes ago…anyways! I'm pretty. Yes you are!"

Tawni…is strange for being that obsessive. I shrugged and left the dressing room to head to the commisionary.

The minute I walked in, Chad's eyes flickered to me and he gave me a large sweet smile. I smiled back, a little confused at the gesture. But by then, Chad slightly fake coughed to cover up looking at me and he turned back to his cast mates trying to join the conversation. I don't get it. I'm not that much of an embarrassment! I groaned and rolled my eyes and walked over to Brenda…was that her name? I held out an empty tray lifeless, as she scooped up…whatever it is and put it on my plate.

"What? No begging for steak today?" she sneered.

"Are you going to give me any?" I retorted like I already knew she wouldn't.

"No," she scoffed.

"Then that's what I thought," I sneered back and walked to my table alone as I mashed the goo around with my Spork, thinking.

"What no Sonny weather today?" Chad joked when he came to my table. I looked up and simply glared at him as I saw his cast snickering softly to my left. I snapped my heads in their direction, continuing glaring and they quickly shut up. He looked over at his cast mates nervously and then back to me.

"Look Sonny," he said in a hushed whisper, so that only I could hear him. "I'm really sorry but I'll have to cancel out on today's…umm…what do we call it, a lesson?"

I glared at him angry for canceling. But now I know I'm really angry at him for being so ashamed of me. It's not like we're dating, we're just friends. And it's not like anyone knew about his musical abilities, so who said we had to tell. Even if I wanted to be more than friends right now, it wasn't my reason for wanting this to stop. I couldn't handle him hurting my feelings, being a major jerk, and then going to be a sweet guy.

I frowned and sighed. I lifted my head so that I could see him clearly, "You know what Chad?" My voice showed evidence of hurt, and I wonder if he caught it. "I can't do this whole friends through music, enemies at other times thing."

"What?! Sonny, if it's about me cancelling…" he continued in whispers leaning towards me.

I scoffed, realizing how egotistical he could be. I stood up quickly and left the room, leaving him in shock.

Chad's Point of View

I looked at my steak in front of me clearly not interested in the food. I couldn't stop thinking about Munroe ever since we wrote that song together. It's like we practically described how we felt through the song…or at least how I felt.

"Hey Chad, you want to hang out with us at the Prep tonight?" Skyler asked. The Prep was like a club only for preppy rich snobs and didn't involve alcohol and was very civilized. I was about to make an excuse.

"Come on Chad! You haven't hung out with us in a lifetime! Is there something going on?" Ferguson asked.

"No! No, nothing's going on!" I said automatically.

"Then why can't you hang with us?" Skyler asked and Chastity nodded in agreement with him.

"Umm..well…who said I couldn't?" I replied, slightly unconvincing, but I'm an actor so no one noticed. "So yea, I'll come…"

"Great!" Portlyn said.

Sonny walked in the door and I looked at her and gave her a smile. Before my cast could notice, I turned my head away and fake coughed.

A few minutes later I heard sonny practically yelling at the lunch lady.

"Are you going to give me any?" She asked the lady full of snobby attitude. Suddenly I remember the time James said she's cute when she's angry. Of course then he was talking about Tawni, but Sonny is cute when she's angry. Whoa! This is Sonny! Aren't you supposed to be getting her out of your head, Chad?

"No." the lady said, as if it was the answer to my thoughts.

"That's what I thought," Sonny said looking like she was about to explode. Wow, talk about HOT.

I quickly told my cast I was going to go and mock the Random. I needed an excuse to talk to her.

I walked to her table, "What no Sonny weather today?" I said it loud enough so that my cast mates could hear me keeping my end of the deal. I smiled at my own little joke, as my cast mates laughed. She just looked up to glare at me, then at my cast. Why do I feel so bad right now? I looked up at them too and saw them eating and not paying attention. Now's the time I have to tell sonny I'm bailing on her.

"Look Sonny," I told her in a whisper, so that she was the only one who could hear me. I know I honestly don't want to hang out with my cast, but they were getting suspicious yesterday when I was gone, and so of course I'm going to regret this. "I'm really sorry but I'll have to cancel out on today's…umm…what do we call it, a lesson?" We never really gave what we were doing a name…

She just kind of looked at me and back at her food for a moment before finally looking up at me. "You know what Chad? I can't do this whole friends through music, enemies at other times thing." She sounded hurt and angry. Doesn't she know I don't want to cancel?!

"What?! Sonny, if it's about me cancelling…" I began.

She simply scoffed and got up to walk out of the room. I stared at the empty seat in front of me with shock. Why was she giving up on me? We agreed we would just be friends through music and enemies at other times, and right now was one of the other times and my cast was asking me to hang out with them!

_**Face it Chad, you guys are not just friends through music, you were friends before that too.**_

__Oh no, I hate my inner battles… here we go again._ Okay but only a little bit, and I thought she was used to me being a jerk._

_**Remember when you wondered why you felt so bad for cancelling? I thought you said CDC doesn't feel bad about anything.**_

___But we're friends through music!_

_**But were you playing music when you had to cancel? You're the one that said that right now was the enemies at other times thing… and yet you were still feeling bad.**_

___..._

_**Mmhm. That's what I thought.**_

___Ugh, whatever._

I waited a second, wondering if the battle was done. My bolder side was right… In a way, we were friends even through the rivalry about our shows.

"Chad, you coming?" I turned my head to the right so I could see Chastity and the rest of the cast heading out. I nodded and stood up to leave. I turned my head for a second so that I could see the table me and sonny were sitting at. I sighed deeply before turning my head back so that I could only see the hallway in front of me.

_**You also said Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't look back. You just looked back Chad.**_


	4. Untouchable

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I couldn't really find a song to fit them. Well I could, but they all seem overused. Here's chapter 4. =] I don't own Untouchable by Taylor Swift. Okay and if you want to check out this song, you have to check out the acoustic version, sounds better and there are slightly different lyrics. (And it's acoustic, which makes it good for this story *wink* ) P.S I was reminded by ZoeZora that Sonny came in with a guitar, so can she play or not? Find out! The lyrics in their weird form don't mean anything. I was bored. =]**

_Untouchable_

Sonny's Point of View

It had been about just five days since me and Chad broke off our friendship. And apparently, we seemed to have broken off the enemy stage as well. Now me and Chad are simply two people that work in the same studios, and are on shows that shouldn't talk to each other.

And I wrote 8 songs in the past five days, because I like him and he gave up on being friends with me. That was enough to know that he would give up on anything else.

I looked around and saw Nico and Grady playing there video games, Tawni filing her nails, and Zora was in her mummy case.

I looked at the song that I had just written in my notebook. I was sick of this secret that I could sing. So I got up, and their eyes turned to me for a split second, but they quickly focused their attention back to what they were doing.

I walked over to the back corner of the prop house, where my guitar was hidden. Yes, I could play guitar. Why did I lie? Because I hadn't played this guitar for three years and I only brought it with me so that I would remember my father. He always played this guitar.

I took a look at the case, which was covered with stickers and such that we're collected from the tours he was on. I smiled at the sight and slowly opened up the case. I held in my breath as I saw the familiar chestnut guitar before me. I pulled it out slowly and played a few chords, before standing up to turn around, only to reveal the whole casts' eyes on me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You didn't tell us you could play guitar!!" Zora exclaimed bursting out of the case.

"Well, I haven't… for three years. But I guess, I remember some stuff…" I told them like it was no big deal.

Tawni smiled at me, "Play something!"

I frowned, "No, no, not going to happen. I don't have any equipment or anything."

Tawni nodded at Nico and Grady quickly. I looked at them in confusion.

Next thing I know, two strong arms are dragging me out the prop house.

"Whoa!! What are you doing Nico?! Put me down Grady!" I shouted at them

"Not until we here a song!" Tawni sing-songed, walking behind us all, along with Zora.

They put me down and I brushed off my arms, and saw that we were on an empty So Random stage. I turned around and looked at them expectantly.

"What, what do you want me to do?"

"Sonny… just sing. We know we seem crazy for being this excited. But no one in this whole studios is musically talented," Hah, I can think of one person. "And we just really want to see someone sing. If you want to keep it secret, you can trust us." Grady said.

I smiled at them. I felt like suddenly I could trust them. I didn't want to tell the media, but that doesn't mean I can't tell my friends.

"Okay fine… Did someone bring my guitar?" I asked.

They looked at each other and groaned.

"Zora! You could've gotten the guitar!" Tawni shouted.

"Why couldn't you?!" Zora said, and she had a loud voice for an 11 year old.

"I was filing my nails, duh!" Hah, to Tawni, filing her nails means she can't touch anything.

I groaned at their arguing. "Guys, look I'll just get it."

"How do we know you're not bailing?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"Because, now that I know why you guys dragged me out here, I would love to play a song for you all!" I smiled at them.

They shrugged and I turned around, heading back to the prop house.

I saw the chestnut guitar laying on top of the case. I gently picked it up and placed it back in its case, sighing in relief.

I turned around to see two very shocked and hurt blue eyes staring at me.

"You lied to me. You told me you couldn't play guitar!" He said staring at the case in my hands.

"I can't, Chad, I –"

"What was I? Some sort of game to you? I came here to apologize, but maybe I guess I'm not the one that needs to apologize," He turned around and began walking out of the door. He stopped midstride and turned back around, calmer this time.

I started before he could, "Chad… you weren't some game. You never could be, I haven't played my guitar in three years because my father died of cancer and told me he wanted me to have it, but I couldn't play it because I couldn't stand to look at it because every thought led to him and the fact that he…he…" I broke down sobbing as I let the case hit the ground. I must've looked like a fool, standing in the middle of the room, just uncontrollably crying. I honestly expected Chad to walk away, he never could handle tears.

But I felt two warms arms pull me into a hug. I stopped crying a few seconds later, shocked at the gesture. I pulled away, still in shock.

"You…you looked like you needed a hug," he said softly shrugging.

I shook my head and wiped away my tears with the back of my handing, slightly smiling. "Thanks."

He shrugged again, "No problem."

"No, no, I know it was a problem. 'CDC' doesn't do tears, remember?" I smirked.

He smiled, "Yours, he can handle."

I looked at him. "Well, I gotta go. I actually broke it to my cast that I could sing… so they're begging me to play a song."

"Okay, that's good. As long as the media doesn't know, right?" I nodded back at him. "I'll see you 'round Sonny." He waved and headed out the door. I quickly picked up my guitar and walked to the stage.

"Where were you? You took forever!" Tawni said.

"Sorry! I was… uhh… I couldn't find my guitar, so I had to look around," I told them smoothly.

"Whatever, get singing girl!" she said.

I played a few chords for about ten minutes putting the song together. When I was done, I smiled at them, "Ready?"

They nodded enthusiastically.

I picked up my notebook, and looked at the song within, knowing its melody perfectly. I memorized the lines and began to strum the chestnut guitar, I missed and loved.

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
Caught up in you , I'm caught up in you  
_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_  
**In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven  
**It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway  
_But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone _  
**In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
In the middle of the night, we could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my sides, standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven  
**I'm caught up in you  
_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_  
**In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream **

**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven**

**CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW  
**

What sucks most is what Sonny doesn't know.

She doesn't know that after I left out of her prop house, I stayed behind so I could follow her. She doesn't know that I heard the song. She doesn't know that I knew it was about me. She doesn't know that I loved the song to death.

She doesn't know that I feel like coming undone when she's near me too. She doesn't know that I want to say we'll be together; I'm just too much of a wimp to. She doesn't know that I'm caught up in her, because she takes up my mind twenty-four seven. She doesn't know that I was so lovesick that I wrote 9 songs in five days. She doesn't know they're all about her. She doesn't know that I was insanely hurt that she could keep a secret, like her dad, from me. She doesn't know that I would've died happy after that hug. She doesn't know I jumped with joy when I left the room. She doesn't know that like the song, she's untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, (I mean her name is Sonny, isn't it?) She doesn't know that… I love her.

Yea, five days without her made me realize some things.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be in Chad's point of view going through the five days, and songs will be included! =]**


	5. Five Days Without You Part 1

**Author's Note: ****This chapter, is probably not my best work. But I realized the plot I had sucked, but it was kinda too late, so I'm not sure I can have Chad go from I hate you to I love you in five days, so pardon me if I moved too fast. I changed the lyrics in some songs to make it work with the story. I don't own any of the songs. Underlined, is the line I changed the lyrics to.**

Five Days Without You: Part 1

Chad's Point of View

Monday: _The Perfect Scene_

Stupid Munroe. God, one minute we're all friends the next she's all, _'Oh I totally hate you Chad!'_ I mean really? What did I do wrong? I kept my end in the deal, why couldn't she keep hers? This is proof that CDC really is best. And we were great as friends…pretty fantastic, if you ask me. I mean when we played our music, it's like everything was alright. I need to vent. Like a lot… Oh! I should just ditch this stupid rehearsal, and write a song.

"Chad? Chad, where do you think you're going?" My director yelled as I walked off the set. I just kept on walking. I don't need this right now.

"Chad? What are you doing, leaving in the middle of a shoot like that?" Chastity asked behind me. I stopped and turned around to look at her annoyed. I really hate pretty much everyone right now. See what Munroe does to me?

"What does Munroe do to you? Chad, what are you talking about?" Chastity asked. I looked at her again this time. Did I say that out loud?

"Uh, it's nothing Chastity." I turned around again to head back to my dressing room, but felt a hand on my shoulder stop me.

"Chad, does this have anything to do with what happened in the cafeteria yesterday? You've been pretty…moody since then." She said.

"No! No, the cafeteria…" I sighed. "Nothing happened there. It was just Munroe being extremely… Munroe." There were no words to describe how she was acting. She was being annoyingly herself.

Chastity gave me a quizzical look, with her eyebrows raised. I shrugged, clearly unaffected by what she feels. Who cares?

"I gotta go, Bye." With that, I turned around leaving an angry Chastity behind. I walked into my enormous dressing room, and headed to the back room, where my guitar was. I picked it up but then placed it back down, and took my electric blue guitar instead. I grabbed the notebook and pen, and instead of planning the lyrics first, I just decided I should go freestyle and then write it down.

_**Well it's on my mind I'm heading back in time  
And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I think of you and it's alright,  
I think of you and it's alright**_

I scoffed to myself. So much for this being a hate song, but I continued anyway, liking the melody.  
_**Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind  
And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while  
And it's every time when we, we get together  
**__**We just be best friends again...**_**  
**  
**All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.**

Stupid Munroe again. She turned away. I mean come on! We were just beginning to get along, and she walks out. She can't blame this on me._**  
It's on my mind I got I got it all and I wanted you to come inside  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time.  
**_**All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.  
We're getting close now don't turn away.  
All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.  
All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.  
All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.  
**_Don't turn away.  
Don't turn away._

I know it may have been an overuse of the chorus, but I didn't really care. The song was catchy to me and explained how I felt. If it didn't…what would be the point of music?

Tuesday: _Chocolate and Coming to Terms_

_**This could be the very minute I'm aware I'm alive  
All these places feel like home with a name I'd never chosen  
I can make my first steps as a child of 17  
**_**This is the straw, final straw in the  
Roof of my mouth as I lie to you  
Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it at the time  
**_**You're the only thing that I care  
**__**It scares me more every day  
On my knees I think clearer  
Goodness knows I saw it coming or at least I'll claim I did  
But in truth I'm lost for words what have I done? it's too late for that  
What have I become truth is nothing yet a simple mistake starts the hardest time  
I promise I'll do anything you ask...this time**_

"So that's what going on…" I whipped my head around quickly to see Chastity standing in the doorway. My eyes widened.

"Oh, don't worry. The whole cast already knew about your music thing… So…" She sighed deeply and came into the room. The whole cast already knew?! And they didn't tell the press…hmm…maybe I can trust them.

"I'll ask again. Is this about the cafeteria?" She told me sternly.

"Um, don't get mad…"

"Oh my god, you and Sonny are dating!" she squealed…happily?

I looked at her in confusion and shook my head, "No, we're not. But behind your back, Sonny knew about the guitar thing, and so I play some songs for her…" I decided not to tell Chastity about how Sonny sings. It's her secret to tell.

Before she could make any assumptions, I quickly added, "No, not any love songs." I scoffed, how could she think that me and Sonny like each other? I mean sure she's cute and all—Oh. My. God. No, no you did not just think that. _**Yes, you did, Chad. **_My eyes widened… do I like her? No, that's not the case. I only think she's attractive. People are allowed to think someone is cute, and not actually like them. Right?

"Ohhhh, okay. So…what happened then?" Chastity nodded, understanding.

I snapped, "I don't know okay?! She just broke the whole thing off!"

"Broke what off?" she asked confused, and annoyed by my tone.

"The whole, 'we're friends through music, enemies through acting.'" I said, calmer this time. "She's the one who suggested it… why would she stop it?"

"Oh Chad…" She looked so apologetic and shook her head. "Okay," she perked up a bit and looked at me. "Let's _assume_…Sonny did like you, okay? Just assume."

Wow, lot of emphasis on that. I nodded and repeated, "_Assume_."

"Okay, now picture yourself in her shoes…she has to go through fighting with you, back to being friends with you…it's a constant cycle." She simplified using her hands. "So maybe, she just wanted to break the cycle… and by the way Chad, our cast would so not have minded if you were friends with her. We just keep up the rivalry act because you do." Well, thanks for telling me this now.

"Okay, thanks for mentioning that now…" I told her sarcastically. "So are you done assuming, because I'm pretty sure that Sonny doesn't like me. Well unless it's the CDC charm, but if we're talking about the 'friend' thing then no…"

I thought for a minute… Do _I_ like her?...... Okay, Chastity officially sucks. I was better off not debating my feelings about Sonny, because I always knew about how I thought she was a strange Random that pushes my buttons. That _was_ what I thought anyways… now I'm thinking about whether I do like her or not…

"So…do you like her?" Chastity asked in a curious innocent tone. Did I talk out loud again? "Just wondering." She added.

Whew, that was close. I really can't have myself talking out loud. I mean sure I think a lot, but I don't think that I think enough for me to think out loud. Did that make sense?

I forgot that Chastity asked me a question. "Oh, um, I don't think so?" Oh, god. What happened to the confident voice you planned to use and why did it come out into a question?! _**Hey, it's your conscience again, and **__**for once**__** I'm telling you you're thinking too much. **_That's rude…

"You don't think so?" she repeated skeptically. "Why does it seem like your unsure?"

I sighed, "Because _now_…because of _you_…I'm not sure."

Her face went dead serious, "Did I get you to think about Sonad?"

My face went dead serious as well. I'm starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Chastity belongs on So Random…

"Your couple name?" She told me in a 'duh' tone. Sonny and Chad. Son-ad. I thought for another second.

"Wouldn't Channy sound better?" I told her in a duh tone too, and snapped out of it. "Oh my god, I can't believe we are even talking about this. Especially since that is beside the point!"

"Well do you?" she asked again.

"No! Maybe…I don't know!" I closed my eyes and groaned.

She sighed deeply, "Come on, Chad. You just gotta come to terms with the fact that you like like Sonny Munroe."

Maybe she's right… Wait a second. "That's a really good line. 'Come to terms…' no. 'Coming to Terms…' hmm, that works better."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Oh great, this time I was thinking out loud.

"Well, it's a good line for a song… How I come to terms with the fact that Sonny's plan didn't work out so well. I'm not sure, I just improvise a lot." I told her.

She smiled, "Okay, let me hear it."

I took out my electric guitar again and played to her for a while before actually adding in some lyrics. It turned out something like this:

_Oh no, it's not me  
I just forgot to tell you  
Didn't mean, it seems obscene  
We just lost track along the way  
__**I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe  
**__Cause this hurts, I can't leave  
I understand, but can you  
I'm just scared, you're lonely  
Everyone knows you're better than me  
__**I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe  
**__  
_**Is this what you need?  
Am I what you need?  
**_**I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe**_

**Author's Note: I know I said that I would put in the five days of Chad's songfest thingy in one chapter, but come on… you TRY putting in 9 songs along WITH a story all in FIVE days in ONE chapter. **


	6. Five Days Without You Part 2

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT: Okay so I decided that I wouldn't use the ENTIRE song if I couldn't, so instead of changing lines around, I'll just use parts of the song. Because I don't want it to go to quick in the mood, cuz if you notice lots of songs mention LOVE in them and this is only Wednesday I'm not asking you to listen to the song or anything, but if you decide to skip the lyrics over, that's fine, but I just looked for lyrics that matched them up as much as possible.**

**Another thing: I want more reviews, like try to get up to 25 if you can, or I'll quit the story… (not kidding) And this is just Wednesday for this chapter.**

Five Days Without You: Part 2

Chad's Point of View

Wednesday: _With Me _and _Vindicated_

Ignoring Sonny is… strange. I'm so used to barging in the prop house or her dressing room, that it was weird for me to go into the cafeteria without saying one word to Sonny as we were in the cafeteria. I was even polite! In my own twisted way… I didn't cut her in line, otherwise that would've started conversation or something, so I avoided that by letting her go first. She probably didn't read into though. And I sat down in a different chair that I usually sat on. The one at the end of the table showed and represented leadership, but I decided to sit in a different chair so that my back was facing the Random's table.

I pulled out my compact mirror, no not for the reason you think, but so I could look at Sonny without anyone really knowing. I pretty much admired Sonny for a while, instead of eating the lobster in front of me. I couldn't even look at it; it reminded me too much of Sonny's lobster drowning in butter… Anyways, I missed her smile. God, I am turning into such a sap, but honestly it's just weird for me to feel like this way about a girl. I even imagined Sonny as Chloe in filming. For a while, I thought someone would've thought that it was weird for me to be looking in a compact mirror for so long. Like really, if I was someone at this table, I would've gotten me some professional help by now. But I was waiting for her to smile really bad. I picture her smile in my head all the time lately, but its nothing compared to the real thing.

I tried using my super ears to listen to the table.

"Haha, and then the vampire said, 'But I'm O positive!'" Grady said hysterically. Sonny cracked a large smile, laughing slightly. Is it weird that I felt like melting once she smiled?

The surprise, was that her eyes locked with mine through my small circle mirror, and she quickly turned her head back to her table and resumed laughing at the joke. I'll hold onto that moment though. Too bad it ended. I gasped, putting away the mirror into my pocket, and stood up, and mouthed to Chastity 'music' when she gave me a look of confusion. She gave me a quick nod, understanding and followed suit behind me.

When we arrived back in my dressing room, I grabbed out my guitar.

"So, did you figure out whether you like Sonny or not?" She asked sitting down waiting for me to start.

I smiled, showing my teeth and gave her a knowing look, "I think you already know the answer to that, Chastity." I kept my smile on and looked back at my guitar strings, playing softly.

I looked up and saw that Chastity was smiling as well, "Oh, well then I think you're right…" I was a little confused on what she meant. "Channy does sound better…" I broke out into a full grin.

"So wanna hear the song?" I ask, and she nods. I really need a band to make these songs sound better.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words  
**I want you to know **

**With everything I won't let this go, **

**These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, **

**'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go  
**_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
have come to an end

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, **

**These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, **

**'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go  
**_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)  
__**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
**_**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, **

**these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, **

**'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, **

**these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, **

**'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go**

By the time it was 6:30, I was at my house…and pissed. But not entirely, I managed to find some drummers and an extra guitarist who agreed to keep my secret, because a lot of these songs need a beat. But I was pissed, because I actually didn't talk to Sonny the entire day, and it was driving me insane. First of all, in a way I don't know what I did wrong. And she's driving me crazy because I have this urge to apologize that I've never had before.

"Okay, guys, ready?" I said, holding my electric guitar, standing in my living room. There was no one around me, but I was kind of recording the song. I would like to make music some day, just not now. So I wrote this song about how stupid _I_ am, although it sort of relates to Sonny. It's called Vindicated. Vindicated – to claim for oneself or another. This is about me being selfish.

**Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye  
And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated**  
I swear Sonny will be the death of me… Who makes me this crazy?! And she literally shined so bright. It was like one of those, 'Don't touch the red button' things, but it's just so different and it stands out, that you try everything in your power NOT to touch the button, but you do anyway, because it's amazing.  
_I am vindicated  
I am selfish_

_I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_  
Remember when Sonny insisted I cared, about only 15 hundred times and I denied it. She thought I was a really good guy in her own way. But she's Sonny, she sees the good in everyone. Hell, she even saw good in James friggin Conroy. The dude I was supposed to be 'friends' with. Point: I am a good guy for her, and I never realized it until now. The other parts are about me being confused on my feelings.  
**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye**

Okay, so I don't really know where I got the diamond thing. It's not like Sonny's engaged. It's a metaphorical thing… Sonny's strong and beautiful, like a diamond. And in a way, this song could be for all those guys out there who want something they can't have. Weird, how CDC can get anything he wants except for her.**  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that**  
_I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_  
So turn up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever

Okay, now this part would probably confuse many people. But it does actually relate to me and Sonny. I want her to smile, and then open her mouth so that the smile shows her teeth. And the fingertips thing… Well, I play this song with my life. My fingers will end up bleeding by the time I write ten songs for her… Which is coming on quickly, if I may add.  
**Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current****  
**_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_  
_So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away _

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_  
_I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_  
**Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...**

Who has ever leaved Chad Dylan Cooper upset and confused…besides Chastity? But that doesn't even count because Chastity left me confused about Sonny. She told me earlier today, that I should just tell Sonny how I feel and apologize, (although I still don't know what for), but I told her it's not as easy like that. Because it's not… is it?


	7. Five Days Without You Part 3

**Author's Note: ****I hope you like this chapter!!! Thanks to ****OhhhSkyler**** for song suggestions. I don't own Time Is Running Out – Muse or Let Me Take You There – Plain White T's. Both are great songs!! You should listen to them. Oh and read my one-shots please!! And other stories!!!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!!! I won't quit this story now!!! (And when I wrote in between the lines for Let Me Take You There, the music parts actually do come in when I say. I wrote it while listening to it.)**

**

* * *

**

Five Days Without You Part 3

Chad's Point of View

Thursday_: Let Me Take You There _and_ Time Is Running Out  
_

_Let Me Take You There_

You know…there are times I don't miss Sonny. Of course I still like her, but there are times in which I just miss the music we made. There are times I just want to be playing guitar, and then have her singing along. Because I miss music. _Our_ music.

I quickly rushed to the studios early in the morning. Now, usually I wouldn't go there at 7 in the morning, but I told Chastity to get her butt over here so she could here the band play with me. Plus I think she likes the drummer dude.

It was best to do this early in the morning so no one would hear us. This song I wrote last night, and I even wrote the parts for the guitar. The drum was kind of tough. Last night, I asked Mitch to come over and write it himself. But back to the song… It was different than the recent songs I've been playing. I think it's kind of sappy, truth be told. And that it makes me sound desperately lovesick.

"Hey, Chad, I don't get the big deal, maybe you should tell the entire cast that you can play music so that I don't have to rush over here to hear it all the time. No offense, I like the music, but it's a little sappy over time…and soon enough, me sneaking off with you, people are going to read into it, and think stuff." Chastity reasoned with me as I set up for the music.

I looked at the guys behind me, and they all nodded in agreement. Especially Mitch. Hah, I think he's jealous of what Chastity said. I turned my head back to Chastity.

"But I don't like anyone on the cast!" I whined. "They're all so snobbish!!" Chastity's eyebrows raised and gave me a knowing look. I groaned, "Fine, I'm snobbish too. But really who would be worth telling, and how can trust them?"

She looked a little stumped, but then her face lit up as she thought of an idea. "What about Ferguson? He's always trying to be your friend honestly. You should give him a chance."

"Fine, I'll tell him later." I said, unenthusiastic. Eh, maybe she's right. Who knows, but I don't feel like thinking about it right now.

"You guys ready?" I looked over my shoulder at Mitch, Josh (ya, mail dude's trustworthy, okay?), and Cody who was gonna play the acoustic guitar along with me.

_I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are_

Then the background electric bass that Josh was playing came in while I sang,

_**Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there**_

Next, the drums came in, and Cody sang into the background vocals microphone.

_I know a place that we've forgotten  
A place we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are _

"_They won't know, won't know" _Cody sang._  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are_

Mitch had more of a beat in this part:

_**Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there**_

Now this next part was my favorite. We totally jammed out, while Cody simply said 'Oooh," in a certain way. Cody switched from acoustic to electric and played his solo. Then with a clash on the drums, we stopped for a second so I could sing.

I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are

We started with our normal music used for the chorus in here.

_**Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there**_

Cody started with "Oooh," And sang his solo. He's a little better than me honestly. I'm not that great, and mainly I just like writing songs instead of singing them.  
__

_**We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go there now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there**_

"So, how'd you like it?" I asked Chastity.

"I loved it Chad!!! It seemed so much more relaxed than your other music, and a little bit happier…" She judged.

I nodded, "Yea, that was kind of what I was going for."

_Time Is Running Out_

"Um, well if you enjoyed happy and relaxed music you might not exactly like this song…" I told her wearily.

She frowned for a moment, and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just let me hear it. So what if it's not my type?" Thinking I wasn't paying attention as I got my music out, she muttered under her breath, "You really need more friends."

I scoffed, but then realized she was slightly right. "Fine, just bring Ferguson over." I said sarcastically. She sprung up from her seat and left the door while I tried to protest, "No, Chastity! I was just kidding! Chastity!" Too late she's gone…

I rolled my eyes and turned around to just start the music. The guys looked at each other confused, but shrugged and quickly joined in slowly knowing what song I was playing.

_I think I'm drowning__, __asphyxiated__  
__I wanna break this spell__ t__hat you've created__  
__You're something beautiful__, __a contradiction__  
__I wanna play the game__, __I want the friction__  
__You will be the death of me__  
__You will be the death of me__  
__Bury it__  
__I won't let you bury it__  
__I won't let you smother it__  
__I won't let you murder it__  
__**Our time is running out**__**  
**__**Our time is running out**__**  
**__**You can't push it underground**__**  
**__**You can't stop it screaming out**__  
__I wanted freedom__, __bound and restricted__  
__I tried to give you up__, __but I'm addicted__  
__Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation__  
__You'd never dream of__, __breaking this fixation__  
__You will squeeze the life out of me__  
__Bury it__  
__I won't let you bury it__  
__I won't let you smother it__  
__I won't let you murder it__  
__**Our time is running out**__**  
**__**Our time is running out**__**  
**__**You can't push it underground**__**  
**__**You can't stop it screaming out**__**  
**__**How did it come to this?**__**  
**__**Ooooohh  
**__You will suck the life out of me_

_Bury it__  
__I won't let you bury it__  
__I won't let you smother it__  
__I won't let you murder it__  
__**Our time is running out**__**  
**__**Our time is running out**__**  
**__**You can't push it underground**__**  
**__**You can't stop it screaming out**__**  
**__**How did it come to this?**__**  
**__**Ooooohh**_

"Whoa man! That was amazing!" I turned around quickly seeing the door wide open, and Ferguson standing there, while Chastity had a smug smirk on her face.

"Told you he was good." She said to him, looking at her nails. I felt flattered knowing I was good.

"Yea, no kidding." He said coming to me, and I took the electric guitar off my shoulder about to talk to him, about to explain. He ran his fingers over my guitar.

"Is this a Dean?" he asked examining it. I placed in his hands, a little shocked that he knew. **(A/N: I have Chad's guitar link on my profile in case you're wondering what it looks like.)**

"Yea, it's a Vendetta XMT." I waited for a moment before asking, "You know about guitars?"

He looked at me and held one hand up in defense, "Whoa, I can't play or anything but my dad owns a music shop, so yea, I've heard a few names."

"Um, well you're probably wondering why I'm—"

"Nah, it's cool. Chastity already told me you're in love with that Random chick."

I turned to Chastity shocked and accusing, "Chastity!!"

She shrugged, "Don't look at me like that! You need some dude time, ya can't always have me as your friend. Well, I'm gonna go. I'll leave you two to your guitar worshiping time." She said sarcastically and left.

See? This is why I can't trust people. I groaned out loud.

"Hey man, it's cool. I'm not gonna judge or anything. Plus, I'm still trying to figure out why we have a rivalry with them…besides the Tween Weekly thing."

I laughed and shrugged, "Beats me."

"Dude!" he said looking behind me. "You have a Wii in your dressing room?!" he said, shocked.

I shrugged, thinking it wasn't that major. "I call Mariokart!" he said.

I laughed at how open this guy was and then wondered out loud, "How come we weren't friends before?"

"Beats me," he imitated, and I laughed taking the second Wii remote.


End file.
